Scars
by Dragz1991
Summary: It's a wonder to find out your a wizard but to find out that you have a twin sister that has the exact same scar as you is even bigger. How will Harry react to meeting his twin sister. Will Severus be calm about a girl that looks like Lily did?
1. New Beginnings

**A/N This is a new story I'm doing with Beonca. E.A.B.A, it's about Harry finding out that he has a twin sister and that Sirius Black has a daughter that he didn't know about.**

* * *

Lily's pov

"She's going to be okay," James said trying to make me feel better.

I just didn't want to believe him, I didn't want to hand off my daughter even if she's going with my best friend.

We're doing this because of the vision I had while I was in delivery with Harry and Alice. I saw that Alice was going to be killed. So I'm sending her to live with my friend Rose, who is pregnant with her first child.

I sighed handing Alice to Rose trying to hold in my tears.

"She'll be alright," James said moving his hand to hold Harry better.

"I'll take good care of her," Rose said trying to comfort me. "I should get her home and in bed."

"Just be careful," James said standing up from the couch.

Rose got up from the chair and walked to the door. James and I followed her to the door, opening it for her to leave and get my baby Alice to bed.

_Later in the night._

"Do you think they'll meet again?" I asked looking down at Harry sleeping in his crib.

"Yes, in time," James answered.

I yawned tired from the long day and having had to say goodbye to my baby girl.

"We should get some rest," James said yawning to.

A few weeks later Rose had her baby, a girl she named Annie.

I think Alice and Annie will get along great and I hope they take care of each other.

_A year later._

Harry just had his first birthday, he's so happy. I just hope Alice had a good first birthday too. I can't believe James got him his first broom.

I'm scared that something bad is going to happen tonight.

Just as Harry finishes his bottle there's a banging on the door.

"Run, Lily take Harry upstairs," James said as the door flies open.

I wrap my arms around Harry tighter and run up to his bedroom. Setting him in his crib I start looking for my wand.

Harry stands up in his crib as the bedroom door slams into the wall.

"Stay away from my baby," I shout at the guy coming into the room.

It's the guy from the vision I had when the twins were born.

"Move aside and you won't get hurt," the guy growled out.

"No I won't let you hurt him," I shouted.

"Move aside and you won't get hurt," the guy growled out.

The guy lifted his wand and shouts the killing curse out. I fall to the ground becoming numb and dying, I close my eyes feeling my last breath leave me…

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Gravesite

A/N Sorry but I'm chaning things seeing as my partner bailed so this is just going to be my side of the story. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. Sorry but I don't have a beta so if you see something wrong please let me know.

* * *

Alice's Pov- at five years old

"Mommy can we play outside?" Annie asked mommy.

"No honey it's too cold out," Mommy said.

"Aw please," Annie started whining.

"I said no, now why don't you go play with Alice?" Mommy pointed towards me.

Right now I'm on the couch playing with my stuffed animals. Mommy is in the kitchen making lunch for Annie and I. Annie wants to go outside because it's snowing.

"Fine," Annie huffs.

I think she doesn't like me because I have a scar on my forehead and she doesn't. Or maybe it's because we don't actually have the same parents. Her mommy adopted me when I was just a baby and Annie was still in her tummy.

Annie walks over to me and just takes my wolf right out of my hands.

"Hey that's mine," I shouted at her.

"To bad he's mine now," Annie snarled at me.

I started to cry, so I run for the door quickly slipping on my shoes and coat. I run until I can't anymore. I wait until the tears stop and look around to see I made it to the cemetery.

I look at the stones trying to find my mommy and daddy's stone. It doesn't take me long to find it. I've been here before, whenever my adopted mom or sister upset me. It's the only place where I feel safe and happy is with them.

Going up to the stone I hugged it. I sit down shaking from the cold.

"Mommy and Daddy, I miss you," I say to the stone. "I wish you didn't leave me."

I bend forward kissing the and pressing my hand to it. The crunch of footsteps causes me to jump up.

"Who's there?" I call out.

A cloaked man appears beside me. He removes his hood and I see a breaded old man. His bread is very long, his hair is white, and he looks very tall.

"Just a friend," the man looks at the stone of my parents.

"You knew them?" I ask.

The man looks at me, his eyes sparkle. "Very well, my dear."

I start to really shake from the cold and feel my lightning scar burn.

"You should get inside, young one," the man said.

"But I don't want to go home," I say honestly.

"I know but Rose is probably worried about you," the man said.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I don't believe you."

"I'm sorry that you don't believe me, why don't I walk you home," the man said.

"First I want to know your name," I state firmly.

"I am Albus Dumbledore and your name is?" the man told me.

"Anna," I say. "Sorry I mean Alice."

Albus smiles and lifts his right arm pointing in the direction out of the cemetery.

"Why don't we walk and talk on the way to your house?" Albus asks.

"Alright but what are we going to talk about?" I ask back.

"Anything you want," Albus says.

"Do you know who Rose is?" I ask starting to walk through the snow back toward my house.

"Yes, she was a good student and one of your mom's friends while in school at Hogwarts," Albus responded smiling.

"But why is she so mean to me?" I had to ask.

"Because of what happened to your parents, she's scared that its going to happen again to her and her daughter," Albus explained.

"Because of my scar?" I asked.

"Part of it is that and that he's still out there and she's scared because of it," Albus answered.

"Oh, I see, but what about Annie?" I asked the front of the house coming into view.

"I think that you need to work that out with her," Albus smiled.

I smiled, "Thanks for talking with me."

"Your welcome, be safe young one," Albus said holding the front door open for me.

Walking inside I can see Rose standing in the foyer.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright," Rose said pulling me into a hug. "Off to bed now."

I huffed and took to the stairs going to my room to find pajamas. After getting ready for bed I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
